In semi-active laser (SAL) sensor and similar optical sensor systems, energy from a distant source is collected by a condenser lens that converges the energy in the direction of a detector array. The usable field of regard (FOR) and field of view (FOV) may be limited by the size of the photoactive area of the sensor and the system f/number. Any system or method that enable increasing the FOR and FOV without increasing the detector diameter provides a competitive advantage in the marketplace.